


23

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda





	23

此时的瓦厉斯甚至还不是皇位热门继承候选者，芝诺斯也只是众多皇孙里不起眼的一个。他不是个优秀的指挥官，也不是个听话的好士兵，更不是优秀的魔导学者。在加雷马权贵眼里，他只是个沉默的武夫。


End file.
